blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Enju Aihara
"}} Enju Aihara (藍原延珠 Enju Aihara) is a 10 year-old girl who is partnered with Rentaro Satomi as his Initiator. She has Gastrea blood running through her veins. Appearance Enju Aihara is a ten years old girl with several prominent features; standing clear to the naked eye being her long crimson hair. She keeps it split into two ponytail at the back, portraying her small body's structure and leaving the back of her skull slightly bare if not for the small portions left untouched. The two respective ponytails elongate below her knee and close to her ankle. Her forehead is covered by bangs split in the middle, each side reaching to her eyes and covering the sides of her cheekbones. Features from her face showcase oval eyes with red irises and extremely tiny black pupils. Standing above her eyes are thin eyebrows arching around their composition, along with thick, black eyelashes. In addition to her small structure, Enju possesses small lips as well as a mild round nose.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 1 Enju's clothes consist of a small orange sweater with several square-like designs on the hoodie and some frontal areas, further; along the outlines of the sweater, the edges are bent upwards and display two white buttons engulfed in many square figures. A silver zipper can be spotted along the center: used to keep both sides in place. On the inner side, the side facing Enju's back, non-square figures can be visibly noticed. Underneath the sweater, Enju contains a white blouse with a skirt held up by a moderate sized belt. Enju's choice of foot ware is two boots with high-black talons. The boots display a rather intricate design; multiple straps encompassing them and a white pair of socks on the inside. The boots are of a black and purple color. The eye catching accessory on her is two pallet-like objects encompassing her ponytails, each baring bunny figures. Personality Enju is a sweet girl that likes making friends, and believes that she will protect them with her special abilities.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 12 Her statement is proven true in actions when, despite being mistreated when the kids at her school found out that she is a "cursed child", she ultimately destroys a Gastrea parasite and solely thinks of the kids at her school whilst weeping violently in Rentaro's arms.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Page 35 She is also rather lively, as Mai, a school friend, claims; always smiling disregard the situation.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 6-7 However, she feels pain when young girls like her are also mistreated because of the blood running through them. This is further stated when Rentaro ignores a cursed girl being mistreated in front of his eyes: Enju confronts him with her anger purring in the air violently.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 13-16 History Enju was born around the time "Gastrea" first began to takeover mankind, and inherited the blood from said parasites.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 As time progressed, she became an Initiator and began to work for Civil Security alongside Rentaro, who she did not get along with at the very beginning; attacking him after sequentially being introduced to the latter.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 30-31 Synopsis Civil Security arc Speedily entering the fray, Enju kicks the Gastrea as she states that she won't let it kill people, sending it back into a wall and instantaneously ending its life. Enju, giving her back to Rentaro, tells him that he let his guard down too early and admits that watching his earlier fight was unbearable. She then looks at Tadashima, who questions her sudden appearance, and tells him that she is Rentaro's Initiator: revealing her name in the process.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 43-46 Enju informs Rentaro that 10 minutes prior to his arrival she encountered the Gastrea before it changed form, with the infected man being Sumiaki Okajima; whom tells her to apologize to his wife and child before turning into a Spider Gastrea in his stead. Fighting it and getting several injuries upon starting, she claims that she was hit by a sticky substance that grounded her and prevented her from helping Rentaro when she saw him entering the area with Tadashima.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 1-21 Currently conversing with Tadashima, the man questions the flare in Enju's eyes the moment she entered the battle, with her reply being that she is an Initiator. She pulls on Rentaro's arm and, without warning, kisses him. He moves back as she admits that when she was not around he fought bravely, but kicks him in the crotch for leaving her behind. Once on the ground, Rentaro notes the injury on Enju's back, prompting Tadashima to asks if they need an ambulance, but is denied as she rapidly recovers by using her Initiator abilities. Shortly thereafter, Enju calls Rentaro and tells him the Gastrea's dying words, receiving a shallow look from the boy. Minutes later, they part ways with Tadashima as Enju reminds Rentaro about the limited sale, rushing to the location. Along the way, Enju notes the height of the Monolith, which are meant to keep Gastrea at bay due to its strong magnetic force created from Varanium. When suddenly, they get a call from Tadashima, who informs them that they forgot the reward, causing Enju to sadden as they keep walking back to the company.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-37 The Cursed Children arc Arriving back, a tired and sleepy Enju heads home as Rentaro goes to see Kisara Tendo, the president of their company.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 3 At night time, Enju and Rentaro eat dinner, with Enju delighted with the latter's cooking abilities and even questioning if she will one day learn to cook like him. However, after telling her that shell will learn soon enough, he announces that it's time for her shots. She rolls the table to the corner and extends her arm out in front of Rentaro, who inserts an erosion shot into her. Lost in his thoughts, Rentaro is asked by Enju if it's already over, with him responding positively. The two then get ready for bed, but Enju expects something else as she holds her arms out and tells Rentaro that her heart is ready, but the teen simply falls asleep. Angry, Enju attacks Rentaro. The next morning, an energetic Enju brings a bike with her, ready to school when suddenly the television captures their attention. Seitenshi along with Kikunojyo Tendo appear live, shocking both Enju and Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 27-33 As they watch the news, Enju notices that the man standing next to Seitenshi is Rentaro's adoptive grandfather, prompting her to question Rentaro. However, before she can watch the entire news, she is pulled by Rentaro who claims that if they keep watching television they will be late for school. On their way to school, she comments on how the scenery looks like "Rome" as they ride down several beautiful streets. Along the way, Enju begins to wave hello to civilians, causing Rentaro to ask her if she is happy at school, with Enju giving him a positive reply. When they finally arrive to school, she is told by Rentaro to keep her identity a secret, but she affirms that she knows already as her friend Mai approaches her; walking to class together afterwards.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-7 In high spirits, Enju brings numerous items to Rentaro's attention whilst at a store, but receives negative replies to all but a small bracelet which seems to intrigue his curiosity. Enju explains that it's from a popular anime where girls in the show wear them to prove their friendship, and that when it cracks, it means the user is telling a lie. She eagerly tells Rentaro the price, causing him to put it back where it was. Soon however, Enju takes it back and and says that she will use her allowance money to pay for it as she rushes to the cashiers. The two leave the store and walk about on the streets, trying out the newly bought item as they hear Seitenshi speaking in a near television. Seconds later, when Rentaro stops walking, Enju calls for his attention asking if anything is wrong. She is told that if a law is passed, Gastrea infected children will no longer have to be abandoned; Enju blushes and smiles at Rentaro — filled with excitement. However, their moment is short-lived when a girl that is being persecuted approaches their direction, turning out to be a cursed child.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 1-9 She watches as the girl gets captured, and then reaches her arm out to Rentaro. Though, in return, Rentaro slaps her hand away. Enju, in disbelief, lowers her head as the police takes her away whilst badmouthing the cursed children. Afterwards, when they leave, Enju confronts Rentaro for his earlier actions, prompting Rentaro to take her to a nearby alley and explaining to her that it was impossible for him to do anything. However, Enju claims that those are just excuses, as she knows that he could have done something. She begins to cry as Rentaro lowers himself and asks her if she knows the girl, to which she responds affirmatively, telling him that when she lived in the outer area she would see her once in a while. Putting his hand on her head, Rentaro tells Enju to head home first, which she does.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 10-19 At night time, Enju comes rushing in to save Rentaro when he is attacked by Kohina Hiroku and Kagetane Hiroku. She is called a small fry by Kohina, but in return calls her rude and states her name and model: rabbit Initiator. Kohina, on the other hand, tells her that she is model mantis. She stands next to Rentaro as he is asked by Kagetane to join him, causing her to look at him in worry. Much to her happiness however, he refuses and Kagetane leaves with Kohina. When they leave Enju reveals to Rentaro that Kagetane's Initiator is strong and is unsure of victory if matched against her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 3-11 The next day, with the rumors of Enju being a cursed child,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 12 she leaves school and goes to where many cursed children are sheltered by Matsuzaki.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 25 In the morning, Enju heads to school but is neglected by her school peers as they isolate themselves from her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 27-28 Following said events, outside of class a group of students circle around her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 7, Page 36 Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc Enju, encompassed by several of her school peers, is called a monster by an enraged by who claims that his father's leg was eaten by a Gastrea and died because of the said action while at the same time physically violating his own wife. Enju, however, defends herself and states that she is human, only to be told to stop pretending and getting pushed back by the kid. She sees Mai, but the latter simply turns her head and walks away, leaving Enju in dismay. She begins to walk back slowly until bumping into Rentaro. He tells her that they will switch schools, but she refuses to do so as she will not leave the friends in her current school. However Rentaro admits that they are no longer her friends, as she is hugged by him. Seconds later, she asks if it's now impossible for her to rebuild her friendship with the school kids, with Rentaro responding affirmatively. Enju then cries as she asks him where she should go. Before he can reply, Kisara calls him and sends a helicopter to pic them both up.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 1-17 After being aboard the helicopter and hearing Rentaro spotting the Gastrea, Enju opens the back door and, surprisingly, jumps straight towards the Gastrea and takes it to the ground.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 18-23 Fighting the Spider Gastrea, Enju remembers the words her peers threw at her, filling her with anger. She quickly kills the Gastrea, but continues to injure it further.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 27-32 Abilities Initiator: *'Initiator's Ability: Physique': *'Initiator's Ability: Agility': *'Initiator's Ability: Recovery': Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Quotes *(To a Spider Type Gastrea) ''"I won't let you kill people."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 43 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"Rentaro, you let your guard down too early. I couldn't bare to watch."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"In that situation, when I, the Initiator, wasn't around, you bravely fought against the enemy. Rentaro, you were kinda cool."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 25 Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara & Tadashima vs. Level 1 Spider Type *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kohina Hiroku *Enju Aihara vs. Spider Type Gastrea *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiroku & Kohina Hiroku *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara, Shougen Ikuma & Kayo Senju vs. Stage II Gastreas References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Civil Security members Category:Initiator Category:Cursed Children